the truth behind the lie
by Vaughn-Syd-4ever
Summary: a portuguese Story. After ressurection. What is Jack hiding? What if Vaughn has something to do with the prophecy? And Sydney, what will be her reaction truth everything? ...


Disclaimer.Althought I would love to have these wonderfull characters they're not mine.

Summary:This is my first fic and I don't know exactly where I'm going with this.:P This will involve all the Alias characters.It's My s4 :p Hope you like it :dAbove all a S/V fan ficwith missions, twists...! This first chapter isonly an introduction. Wouldlike to read your comments and sugestions, thanks. :d

On with the show...

-- O que é que isto tudo significa? - perguntou Sydney num sussurro e entre soluços, sem encarar o pai de frente.  
- Sydney, isto nao é aquilo que parece! - Respondeu-lhe Jack no seu tom frio que lhe era caracteristico enquanto olhava para a filha.

- Nao é o que parece??!!! Não é o que parece?? então o que é que é?? - Perguntou-lhe Sydney desta vez a olha-lo nos olhos ja sem lagrimas na cara mas com os olhos ainda vermelhos.

- Eu sei que tudo pode parecer complicado, mas Sydney, eu nunca faria nada para te prejudicar, tens que aceitar isso! Eu fiz muitas asneiras na minha vida ... sim ... eu sei que fiz muita coisa errada. Mas muitas delas tinham um só objectivo, proteger-te. E é isso a única coisa que te posso dizer agora. Des...Desculpa-me Filha. - A voz tremia-lhe. Jack nao se lembrava da última vez que se sentira tão vulnerável. Era ele que estava sempre no comando, mas desta vez sentia-se sem forças, sem coragem.

- Descubro que me escondeste muitos segredos!Descubro que...que documentaste toda a minha vida se eu fosse uma cobaia de um estudo cientifico ... como se eu fosse um objecto que para ti nao passou de uma experiência.Descubro que ao longo destes anos me tens usado, me tens controlado, e a tua única resposta é que tenho que aceitar?? tenho que aceitar que nao passo de um fantoche é? tenho que aceitar que fui uma ingenua em pensar que o meu pai me respeitava? Tenho que aceitar que passei a minha vida rodeada de mentiras por tua culpa? Não pai, não tenho que aceitar! - A última frase saiu-lhe num tom baixo. Para Sydney era dificl assimilar aquilo tudo. Pegou na pasta com os papeis, nas suas coisas olhou o pai nos olhos e saiu. Jack ficou ali parado durante os instantes. Quem o visse nao percebia a revolução que ia na sua mente, nao percebia que todo ele tremia por dentro, não percebia que lhe apetecia chorar, mas as lágrimas ja tinham secado ha muito tempo. Aquele assunto atormentara-o durante todos estes anos, mas agora atingira-o de uma forma diferente.  
Sydney sabia que havia uma explicação para tudo aquilo. Tinha que haver uma explicação.Uma das poucas certezas que ela tinha adquirido nos ultimos tempos é que o pai a amava, e isso não poderia ser falso. Mas naquele momento, depois de ler aquilo tudo, depois de descobrir tantas coisas nao conseguia olha-lo, nem conseguia ouvi-lo, só queria fugir.

A viagem para Los Angels fôra longa, pelo menos parecera-lhe uma eternidade. Tentava encontrar respostas para as suas perguntas, mas as respostas nao apareciam, só cada vez mais e mais perguntas. Ao olhar para as pessoas à sua volta perguntou-se quantas delas também viveriam rodeadas de mentiras. Quantas delas viveriam uma vida com paz, pelo menos uma vida normal. Será que ela tinha que viver nesta insegurança para sempre? Quando pensava que as coisas se estavam a recompôr algo surgia para abanar...e isso acontecia mais uma vez.  
Ela ja tinha percebido que ser agente era o que gostava de fazer, e que acontecesse o que acontecesse era dificl deixar tal vida. Mas uma coisa era habituar-se a uma profissão que ela prórpia escolhera, outra coisa era habituar-se a viver no meio de incertezas, no meio de pessoas que nao sabia se poderia confiar. Era dificil viver sabendo que havia gente sempre a pressegui-la, sem ela sequer perceber porque, que havia pessoas que sabiam mais da vida dela do que ela própria. Afinal até a Lauren tinha conhecimento da existencia daqueles documentos, e com certeza do seu conteudo.  
Depois de aterrar entrou em casa, pousou as malas e ficou deitada no sofá durante uns momentos. Os papeiss estavam em cima da mesa e se por um lado lhe apetecia voltar a lê-los, por outro lado a ultima coisa que queria era voltar a abri-los. Quando a Sydney estava quase a adormecer ouviu alguem bater à porta. Quem poderia ser àquela hora? pensou enquanto guardava a pasta numa gaveta.A Campainha voltou a tocar.  
- Ja vou!!! - Gritou ao mesmo tempo que ageitava o cabelo e se dirigia à porta. Naquele momento não lhe apetcia ver ninguém, e só esperava que não fosse o pai.  
Quando abriu a porta nao pôde evitar o sorriso.


End file.
